


The Last Cupcake

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [38]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami eats the cupcake Davina was saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #442 'Cupcake.'

“Cami, do you know what happened to the last cupcake?” asked Davina, coming into the living room.

“I ate it” said Cami, not looking up from the paper she was reading.

“You ate it” said Davina slowly, as if she couldn’t understand what she was hearing. Then she burst into tears.

Alarmed, Cami looked at her wife and said “Davina, what’s wrong?”

“You ate the last cupcake and I was saving it” sobbed Davina.

“Davina, it’s okay! I’ll go buy some more right now!” said Cami.

As she made her way out the door, Cami silently counted the days until the twins were born and her wife’s hormones returned to normal.


End file.
